


A Friend to Me

by montecarlogirl87



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlogirl87/pseuds/montecarlogirl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick-Jack songfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend to Me

**Author's Note:**

> All my PB/Riddick fics are from back when I _first_ dipped my toe into writing. Fresh out of high school, almost 10 years ago. That being said, can't say I even really like them anymore, I certainly think I'm a better writer now. But I'm posting them here, strictly for archive purposes. Don't expect to be impressed.

Ever since that planet, Jack stuck herself to me like Velcro. I tried to leave her with Imam but the little kid threw such a fuckin’ fit. Hell, I still don’t know why I even fuckin’ gave into that shit. Guess I’m just a fuckin’ pussy.

_Well you and I_  
 _We’re buddies_  
 _And we’ve been since we first met_  
 _Me and you_  
 _Well we’ve been through_  
 _Our share of laughter and regret_

But over the years the kid grew on me…not to mention she just grew. Guess you could call her a friend. Probably the only person I’ll ever give enough of a rat’s ass about to even consider calling that. Sure we had our fights, trying to teach the little hellfire the way of the world. Ohhh…we had some fights. Damn thing is, she always fuckin’ won. Fuckin’ waterworks.

_Lord knows we’ve had our bad days_  
 _And more than once we’ve disagreed_  
 _But you’ve always been a friend to me_

But for some unknown goddamned reason she always came back to me. She never would fuckin’ leave. And to tell you the truth I was glad she didn’t. I dunno, like I said I’m a pussy. Damn bitch whipped me. Amazing what a little 130-pound woman can do that even the baddest mercs and prison guards couldn’t.

_You can be so stubborn_  
 _There’s times I think you just like to fight_  
 _And I hope and pray_  
 _You live to see the day_  
 _When you say I might be right_

We still fight. Kinda a thrill I guess. But hell, after the fights…damn. I guess I don’t mind them all that much.

_And there’s times I’d rather kill you_  
 _Than listen to your honesty_  
 _But you’ve always been a friend to me_

She sure has a way with words. That’s for damn fucking sure. She called me out on every goddamned thing I ever did wrong. Don’t ask me how the little bitch did it. She never knew me before… Before, I don’t even want to think about that shit.

_You’ve always been_  
 _Time and again_  
 _The one to take my hand_  
 _And show me it’s okay to be_  
 _Just the way I am_  
 _With no apology_

But when she had me clenching my jaw, seeing red and some sort of weird prickling behind my eyes, and in my chest, she just sighed, told me she forgave me and fucking kissed me. The balls. But I didn’t care. Well-known fact I don’t believe in that fucker named God, never wanted the bitch’s forgiveness either. But when she said she forgave me. That’s all I ever needed.

_Oh, you’ve always been_  
 _And you will till God knows when_  
 _Yes, you’ve always been a friend to me_

**Author's Note:**

> A Friend to Me - Garth Brooks


End file.
